Still In Eugene
by Beautiful Warrior
Summary: The whole Bloom family survives the crash. Ever meets Damen dumps Brandon and runs away from the freak she only just meets. Damen uncovers a morcel of a secret that will help him for the rest of the journey to save Ever. AU, R&R.
1. New Kid

**Hey guys, **

**I'm just writing my own Immortal series. But Its different. All new to Ever and Damen. Please R&R. Read Evermore first(or I'll hurt you X-().**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I walked in the house. Ahh, so good to be home after months in the hospital. It was a miracle that everybody, Mom, Dad and Riley,my sister, all survived that car crash. I will miss my beautiful, yellow lab Buttercup, though. I breathed in the fresh, non-hospitalized air. There sure was no place like home.

Even though something was different with me like seeing colors all over everybody and hearing their thoughts. I asked why everybody was pink but they didn't know what I meant. Not good. I ran to my bedroom and jumped onto my bed to get some more sleep. That's pretty much all we did in the hospital:sleep. My friends, Brandon and Rachel, came once they were freaked and I told them not to worry tht I would be beack soon enough.

I drifted dreamlessly in my sleep. When I neared the end, I looked up at this big, deep, caring and brown eyes that seemed to drown me. They were somewhat familiar, though. Could they be they eyes I saw before crossing over the bridge? Could they be the eyes that made me yell to my family to stop and come my way? Could they be the eyes that saved _everything_?

I woke up to my alarm beeping ridiculously. I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose because of my killer headache. I got to my feet and got dressed. Nothing like my dark jeans, light, torquois shirt and black ballet flats to start a great day of no more broken bones. I put some white eyeshadow on not wanting to be too flashy, for once, and some lip gloss, light pink, my favorite.

I ran downstairs to eat an apple and back up to brush my teeth and hair and apply a little more lip gloss before heading to school. Luckily, my dad said I could drive the spare car to school and work and the mall, etc; etc; I love my family. I left in a hurry to see my friends again; I didn't call last night because of how tired I was and how much I wanted to be home again.

I parked in my usual spot and ran towards Rachel's car, knowing she (like everybody else) didn't know I was here. I usually carpool with Brandon but since he doesn't know I'm here either, he gave Rachel a ride. I know all of this because I am no longer normal, I'm a freak. That will probobly affect me later on when I start listening to my IPod in class and start wearing hoodies all the time. Of course, it probobly will happen **(Oh yes, Ever, It Will! Mouhahahaha!)** later on because of the migrains of everybodies thoughts. I can see it. I dont think my friends will really care, though...I hope.

I run toward them, smiling. They look up surprised and shocked when I say "Hey guys, What's up?"

"Omigod! You're back! Oh Ever, I've" Rachel started but Brandon cleared his throat, "Sorry, _we've_ missed you _soooooooo_ much!" she smiles and it goes all the way up to her eyes. Brandon swooped down and kissed me, though it didn't fell completely right this time. I pulled away early, leaving him in shock. I shrug and he does, too.

We walked to class catching me up on _everything_. English was my first period but theirs was gym. I smile and wave telling them I'll see them in math next period and I hug my best friend.

All is qiet in the class, except the thoughts, they were killing me. When Mrs. Munro walks in class and introduces the new kid, Damen Auguste, Everybody looks up at him, including me, only I stop at the top of his torso not going any further. His ensemble is all black with nice, leathery, black boots. _More GQ than Hell's Angels_, I heard somebody think; probobly somebody whom I don't really pay attention to, though. He took the only vacant seat in the class; that seat just so happens to be beside me, great. He chuckled under his breath and I decide to look at him. I felt my jaw drop and I gaze into his deep, warm and welcoming brown eyes. They were slightly almond shaped and he had nice, dark brown hair that complemented them.

"Hey, Ever, right?" He asks and I sit there in shock. _How did he know my name? I never said any thing about it!_ He chuckles again.

"Yes. Hello, Damen, I hope you like it here in Eugene, Oregon."I smile. "Would you like to it with me at lunch?" I whisper.

"Yes, tat would be lovely." he smiles and stares at me the rest of class. Guess what, he's in all my other morning classes, too!


	2. I Guess You Could Say That

**Hey, Chapter 2 and sorry for the wait, my computer is having technical diffuculties. Thanks to all my fans for reading(there's only nine of you so please to Bitter-Sweet-ish for being my first fan and thanks to Alyson Noel for writing the series(even though I had to change one of my titles). Anybody who hasn't read _Evermore_ must read it before continuing or I'll delete this story and people will be depressed.**

I walked Damen to the usual center table. All I could hear was: "Ever is _so_ lucky! Damen shouldn't be looking at her llike that though; she's taken!" but they were all right; Damen was so drop dead gorgeous and all he did was smile...at me! He chuckles and the world goes silent.

"Hey, Ever, who's-" Rachel starts abd practically chokes on her sandwich.

"I'm Damen and ou must be Rachel" he sticks out his hand, she takes it. "And Brandon." but he doesn't take it. He eyeballs the poor boy.

"Brandon, stop!" I mutter and yet again, Damen chuckles.

"Yeah, How'd you-"

"Ever told me everything about how school is and about you guys."

"Uh," I start but he just puts up a finger to my lips and sends and electrical current through my body. I feel warm and comfortable when his gaze meets mine.

"Shh." he whispers just for me too hear. They start a conversation and I open my lunch box to find a big, red tulip with waxy petals look up at me and gasp. Damen chuckles without looking back at me. I realised three things:(1) Damen doesn't have an aura (2) I can't read his thoughts and (3) every time I think something that would make him laugh; he laughs! He chuckles...AGAIN! I come to one conclusion for my third realisation; he's phsycic, too! Finally, I'm not alone.

"I guess you could say that," He smiles and I continue on eating my sandwich. I go to my fifth period class; math. Guess wht; Damen's im that class, too! The afternoon went by quickly considering Damen was in every class bit my last one; drama. I invited him to my house but he couldn't come so I decided to break the news with Brandon.

"Hey, It's Brandon; leave me a message and I'll get back." his answering machine picked up.

"Hey, Brandon; it's Ever. Come to my house after practice and I'll see ypu later; bye." I hung up; happy that cheerleading didn't have practice the same days as football.

I drove home.

**Hey, sorry for the mini-cliffie. I'll update soon, I just don't know what will happen next so I had to cut the chapter short, too.**

**Thanks For Reading,**

**FG**


	3. Freshen Up and Call My Parents

**Sorry for miss-spelling you like ypu. It's an accident and I don't notice it. Also I wasn't sure how to spell psychic 'cause I would put an extra h in so yeah anywho...enjoy...**

Brandon let himself in.

"Hey, babe; I got your message." I smile sitting on the couch patting the cushiion for him.

"I have something to tell you." I say, blushing at how embarrassing this is.

"What?" he asks.

"Well, I've been thinking," I worked past the lump in my throat. "I think we should start seeing other people." I wince for the yelling fit Brandon will start.

"I knew it! It has something to do with that _Damen_ guy doesn't it?" He yells and I nod. 'Why, Ever?" he calms down. "Why?"

"Well, because I'm growing apart from you now and I'm starting to, well, think we should go our separate ways."

"Fine!" he pouts looking remarkably like Riley. "See you at school then." he says shakes his head and storms out the door. A while later, when I should be crying my eyes out, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask, curious because it's a private number.

"Hi, Ever. Can I come over now?" it was Damen. "I want to take that offer now."

"Sure, My address is 2018 McMillan St. just let yourself in."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Bye," I say and flip my cell closed. I plan to ask him about his past in Portland. Soon enough, my door opens and Damen steps into the room with big, wide eyes as he takes in every detail.

"Evening," he smiles. "Brandon was just here, wasn't he?" he asks.

I nod, "How'd you know?" and I squint my blue pools at him.

"I saw him on my way here" he shrugs and I completely forget about my conclusion that I made earlier.

"What did you want?" I ask patting the couch for him to come sit.

"Hm, I don't know. Is there a problem when a guy comes into the house of the jock's girlfriend for no reason?" he teases.

"Um, actually, I'm single." I smile and he laughs.

"I know. It was bound to happen the way Brandon kept looking at you. He was probably planning on dumping you."

"Hmm, last I checked, _I_ dumped _him_." I smirk.

"Good for you! I like the girls who don't care whether they're the 'dumpee' or the 'dumper'." he smiles.

"Really? Most guys actually do care. Most guys only like the girls who've been dumped rather than dump other boys because their self-esteem is low and the boys lose their chances of getting dumped." I say just blurting my theory out. Not like me.

"I see." he starts sipping this red drink.

"What's that?" I point to the bottle.

"Special energy juice. Where are your parents?" he asks, completely off-topic.

"Probably working; why?"

"Just curious. I like to know these things." he gazes at me with tender, deep, warm and loving brown eyes.

"My sister's away at her friends house for the night. She really wanted to catch up on her social life again." he chuckles.

"Uh, seriously; why did you come here?" I ask, my gaze still on his and I practically melt.

"I wanted to talk."he smiles and finally sits on the couch with me. "Is that a problem?" he asks. I just shake my head no because I'm left completely speechless.

"What if I _don't_ want to talk?" I ask, daring him now.

"Then I might as well do this all ready." he leans in and presses his lips to mine so enthusiastically that I kiss him back with more passion then I knew was in my body. I pull away breathless. He tasted so sweat. I leaned in for another and then another, before I knew it we were completely making-out. How stupid, I _just _broke up with Brandon like thirty minutes ago. He pulls away.

"Ever, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asks and I really should say no but I blurt ou "Yes!" before I knew it.

"Excellent." he says, clearly happy. "I'll let you freshen up and calle your parents." with that I ran upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, apply make-up and call both my mom and my dad.

"The say it's fine, Damen. I'm ready" and I look at the clock: quarter to five; perfect timing for dinner, I guess.

"Okay, I've just made reservations at the country club."

"You're a member?" I ask, dazed.

"No, I just made reservations there." he smiles and pulls me by my waste closer to him.

"Thanks for the offer, Damen." I smile looking up at him.

"No problem; you need a social life, too."

**Next chapter's at the country club...obviously. Thanks for all of my fans, I have five reviews and only three chapters; that's pretty good for a series that isn't read by many people.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Finley Girl**


	4. Laguna Beach

**Sorry for not updating; I am really horrible at it now with more stories on the go. By the way, I'm only allowed on the computer on weekends at the moment so don't find yourself too comfortable in my updates.**

When we arrived at the country club, Damen smiled at me. I never thought of Brandon again. The floor was marble and there were pretty chandeliers hung everywhere.

I ordered the seafood linguini and Damen ordered the steak and potato.

"I used to be a model when I lived in New York." He says. It completely explained his diet because he ate only a quarter of his steak and another quarter of his potato.

"Ah," I say.

After we finished, we walked down by the ocean and I went to his house. It was smaller and there were two bedrooms. There wasn't much stuff there but there was a huge collection of foreign movies and a beautiful plasma screen TV.

"So, besides Portland and New York, where have you lived?" I ask, wanting to know all I could about this emancipated seventeen-year-old.

"Hmm, I was born in Italy," I noticed a beautiful hint of an Italian accent thee now that he mentioned it. "Then I moved to France and I moved to Egypt and then to New York." He said.

"Wow, I only ever lived in Laguna Beach for a year for ocean studies during the weekends." I said.

"Ha…I always move." He chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"Could I have a sip?" I eye the bottle.

"Do you want to know something, first?" he asked. I nod.

"When you crashed, I'm the one who saved you and your family." He said very seriously.

"I wondered why you're eyes were so familiar." I state. "Wait, how did you know about the crash?" I ask."

"Because I did," he replied. "Do you believe in _immortality_?" He asked.

"No!" I laughed. "Well, it's very possible."

"That's how you lived, I made you immortal." He states. "I can read other's minds and see their auras, too. But you don't have an aura."

"I want to leave; NOW!" I said. "I never, _ever_ want to see you again! Not unless I actually _need _you!" I shout. He winced and his eyes filled with hurt.

"As you wish," he sighed and left me to my car. He never returned to school since.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Brandon sneered.

"I don't have one." I state and he looks sad for me.

That day, I returned from school and told my parents that I wanted to live with my aunt Sabine.

"Why, Ever?" my mother asked.

"I'm sick of it here in Eugene." I state. "I also think the experience would be good for college." I say and they nod.

"I'll get you your ticket tomorrow." Dad said. "You should call Sabine." I did as told and she was happy for me. This way, I can leave the past behind.

The following Monday, started school, with me being settled in so early. I tried cheerleading out and got in! I also met this awesome girl with long, auburn hair and bright, green eyes. Her name was Drina.

I got to my locker and went to class. Drina sat beside me and we talked until the teacher came in.

"I just _love _your hair, Ever! I wish it was mine." She said.

"Thanks," I said and noticed the girl named Stacia Miller scowling at us.

The day rolled by quickly and I never thought of anybody except for my family, from my old town.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short, I'm stumped and If you have any ideas, or want to beta my story, PM or review me!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**FG**


	5. Enrolled

**ARGH! I'm sooooooooooooo (continues endlessly) sorry for not updating! I'm so, so, so, so soooo sorry that it's not even funny anymore! Anyways, because of my lack of updating, I'll try and write an even bigger chapter than normal… let's say 3500 words?**

Drina and I have a friendship that flourished. This girl named Haven was really mean to me because I was another one of those popular girls; she seems really Goth but all I can say, which is everything, is that she wants attention.

So, cheerleading was going great except for touching others. But, I've been able to control my issues a bit now and Stacia is _really_ mean to everybody. I accidentally bumped into her and her books fell. She was all like:

"_What the hell, Ever? Of all the things I've done for you, you just knock my things!" she shrieks._

_I shrug and look at her with innocent eyes_

"_Don't you _dare _play innocent with me!" she shrieks again._

I don't talk to Stacia that often; she gets on my nerves…a lot! Honor and Craig seem to like me. Honor is Stacia's best friend (even though Stacia doesn't treat her right) and Craig is Honor's boyfriend.

"Drina," I ask.

"What," She gazes in my direction to see why I talk to her.

"Is that a new guy?" I say, pointing at this boy with blonde hair and navy blue eyes.

"Oh, him; yeah, he's new. He'll be in your class this morning, too." She replies cautiously.

"Cool, what's his name?"

"I don't know," she laughs. I envy her laugh; it sounds so good in her voice. Her voice sounds something like honey and velvet…and it's kind of alto* but more on the high side.

"Why don't you ask him later?" she continues.

"I will, Drina," I promise.

The bell rings slightly after regular time and I go to English. I see the new guy come in and everybody marvels at him, including me, and all he does is look for something.

And then his eyes meet mine.

"Hullo," he says with a slight hint of a British accent. "Who and how are you?"

"Well," I start. "I'm Ever and I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," he replies.

"Ah," I say, for small talk.

"I'm Roman, by the way." He finally states.

I don't like Roman. He seems very…evil. I will never hang out with him but I know Drina will. I don't know how I know, but I do.

English and Math go by quickly – and easily. I answer all of the questions that are directed to me…and I help other people when I finish with my one-hundred percent marks on the workbooks and such.

Spanish, however, went by slowly because I only thought about Rachel and the fact that I shouldn't have dumped Brandon for –

I interrupt my thoughts refusing to remember the rest.

"Hey, Drina," I start but quickly shut up 'cause she's having a full-on flirt session with Roman. My jaw drops a tiny bit but I clamp my mouth shut before somebody else notices.

"Oh, hi, Ever." She says and Roman sits down in my spot.

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." I ask.

"Oh, yes puh-leez!" Drina replies. "I really need to meet Sabine and well, see the inside of your home!"

Drina over-excites easily. Roman smiles at her and she returns it. I can tell that they've known each other in a distant past-life.

"So, how's a guy going to get a girl around here?" He asks, eyeing me down.

"By asking," I reply simply and he stifles a smile and Drina leaves for the washroom. Roman sighs and finally continues:

"Would you fancy going out with me?" he asks.

"Uh, no," I say casually and as truthfully as I ever have spoken.

"Why?" He presses.

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"Why; do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you! Silly, silly Roman; of course you think you're so popular. I could never hate you."

He smiles and I continue my speech.

"Hating means I would have to care about you." His smile quickly turns into a frown but he just laughs it off as quickly as it came.

"You're not as good a liar as you think you are." He states.

"I wasn't lying."

"Oh," was all he said to me for the rest of the day.

Drina hopped in my car and I drove home.

"Ooh, pretty," she states when we enter the biggest house she's ever seen, most likely.

When we go to the kitchen, I offer Drina a drink but she stops me and takes a swig from an Ember coloured drink. I take in a huge gasp as she puts the glass bottle up to her mouth.

"What," she asks after a big swig.

"Where did you g-get that?" I ask.

"Um," she recaps. "I have this friend who lived in New York, I think. I forget his name but he gave me the recipe."

"Okay, that's cool."

"Alright," she says, and probably wonders about my weird behavior.

"I should leave," she starts. "But, I was wondering if you wanted to try surfing with me tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" I say, trying to sound enthusiastic for the right reason.

I really wanted to go because I made a promise to do nothing that would make me die.

**Drina POV:**

"Drina," Ever starts. I, as always, hear it a moment before she speaks. I see Roman in her mind. Ha the little girl who chooses to steal my boyfriend every half a century is now worried about this guy! He'll play her like everybody else.

"What," I say, innocently.

"Is that a new guy?" No, Ever, it's an old balding guy who wants to date Munoz. OF COURSE IT IS!

"Oh, him yeah; he's new. He'll be in your class this morning, too." I state with a cautious voice because I went to far with the words I said.

"Cool, what's his name?" she is so _nosy_!

"I don't know," I laugh; hard too. I sense Ever's envy towards me. Yet, her aura is still missing. My only guess is that Damen changed her into an immortal; the loveliest gift of all.

"Why don't you ask him later?" I continue. She agrees instantaneously.

The bell rings and we all get up for class…except for me. I plan to ditch the rest of class for a party…or something like that. Possibly a little get-together with Damen Auguste, the man that Ever only thinks about once in a while after that heart-break. Of course, I like option two better.

"Hey," he says when I call, picking up on the first ring. "Why'd you call?" He asks sternly.

"Because I absolutely _have_ to talk to you," I flirt.

"I'm not home today, maybe some other time."

"But, it's about Ever," I urge.

"How do _you _know Ever?" He asks, sternly again.

"I'll only tell if you let me in," I say as I step to his door plate.

"Fine," He says and shuts his phone from what I can tell.

"Hey, baby!" I yell as soon as the door opens. I run up and press my lips to his without hesitation. He pulls back but I'm much stronger.

"Get off of me," he says.

"If I don't," I test.

"Then I will find out how to kill you." He threatens.

"Hey, Damen, threatening is illegal. Besides, I thought you wanted to hear about Ever."

"Of course I do," He retorts.

"I go to school with her and we are the best of friends. She has just met this blonde guy who moved from England." I smile and he looks at me.

"Please, come in and tell me everything." He opens the door.

**Damen POV**

I walk into the main room where I have just finished manifesting two single-seat sofas; black leather, of course.

"Well, It started when she moved here," Drina starts.

"Just keep going, I'll try not to interrupt." I sigh, truthfully.

"Alright; Well, I've been living here for a few weeks at most before she came."

"Just get to Ever coming, _please_." I plead.

Drina glares lightly at me for interrupting but following almost immediately, she chuckles. How revolting she seems. I can't believe how selfish I once was to have actually endured going through with _that_… and _liking it_! I shudder but she misses it.

"Well, she came randomly. I never expected to meet her. Anyways, she comes in school with a black, long-sleeved, zip-up hooded sweater and jeans. From what I saw under her hood, she had scraped a pathetic pony tail in just before she left. Everybody was thinking who would even think of dressing like that in California more or so and then, there was the mental name calling…" She trails off momentarily and I let out a slight: "Ah".

"I decided that she would be interesting to hang out with temporarily but then, I saw her thoughts. Oh, in such vivid detail were they! It was almost like seeing them right in front of me. And, recently, I've decided to bring her to a party because she's grown depressed. A little move on can't not help, right?"

"I see; thank you for coming, Drina." I hiss on the name.

"Oh, did I not make it clear; I have no intention on leaving right now."

"Leave the premises, please," I sigh.

"No."

"This is the last time I'll ask before forcing you out." I say angrily. I wish she didn't love aggravating me as much as she does.

"Fine, but I'll be back soon." She smiles and whips out the door.

"Finally," I sigh.

_Oh shit; Ever!_ I think. How can I save her from Drina, now?

I brainstorm. I could enroll in the school but make sure she isn't in any of my classes.

I could easily wipe her memory of Drina and keep her from talking to Drina again.

I could try to rewind time so that I never told her about her immortality.

Frankly, I prefer options one and three. They both have the consequences that I'm willing to take. I can either have Ever call me a stalker and make her hate me or completely disrupt the space-time continuum and the life she has.

I go to find a coin. I realize, once the coin has been thrown in the air that I should go to the Summerland Towers of Knowledge to get my answer.

Now, I enter Summerland and see Romy working her magick in a circle in the field of black roses. I learned one rule with Romy and Raine; Never disrupt them when they're magicking something.

I pass the shops of elixir supplies and ingredients and mentally laugh. I am the only one who has figured out how to conceal my thoughts from the other residents of Summerland.

I enter the building thinking:

I need help; without it, I could wreck Ever's life even ore than all of her past lives and even this one together. What do I do?

The doors open and I walk in. The long hall was short this time and, instead of staying straight, at the end, it took a sharp right turn.

"Damen," a familiar, female voice sighs. But I hear it again and I notice that it's multiple voices. I turn towards the sound and gasp in shock!

"Evaline; how can this be," I whisper so worriedly.

It's not just me, my beloved Damen; it's all of us. We have a secret to reveal to you." I almost scream as I notice she's right; All of Ever's past lives were in front of me at this very moment; all of the lives that I adored. All accept one; Drina.

I never really loved Drina, though. I was foolish and selfish to even keep her! Drina and the rest of that god damned orphanage are the reason being I vowed never to set mind in Italy again.

"Damen, sit," Evaline ordered. I obey almost as automatically as I grieve for these women. I imagine that Evaline is the one speaking for she is the first in the line of Evers that I know.

"Damen, demolish Drina. You must for she is our reason for being here. Going back in time to fix what you've done would make things worse. Even though you are back, everybody else is still here." I look into Evaline's beautiful golden eyes. They are serious but, they still have the essence of Ever's eyes there. I believe that the seriousness will fade after a long discussion about this.

"Wiping a memory; would that help?" I ask, gently.

"We will wipe the memory of Ever's for that specific event; for all she knows, she moved here to get out of the quiet state and move to a busier, less rainy place. But you must get close to Ever. She won't remember who you are at all. If you get on her good side, you can train her spiritually and then, she might be able to finish Drina. But she's the only one who can actually _kill_ her. Unless you don't help her, there will be no help what-so-ever."

"I will train her, Evaline," I promise.

"Thank you," she sighs gently and her form diminishes a bit. "Damen, I love you," she leans in to kiss me good bye.

"I love you, too, Evaline. And I always will." With that, every spirit besides me leaves with a huge grin on their face.

I head back to California and enroll in school.

**I'm sorry that the chapter is barely over 2000 words but it's almost 7 pages on Word and I can't put anything else without making the chapter seem too long and pushy. I will update as soon as I can and I'm so sorry for the wait….**

**Thank you to **_**iheartever**_**/**_** Ali Thompson**_** for your anonymous review. I am trying to make it tie to the actual story but if I do, it will be too similar. But I was actually going to try and do the cave scene all the way so I think I'm going to be changing the rating for my story.**

**Thank you to everybody who stuck with me for the wait; I LOVE YOU GUYS! Just for waiting patiently! **

**And last of all, thank you to everybody who reviewed in any chapter!**

**If anybody wants to beta read for this story, PM me, please!**

**All My writing Abilities, Thanks For Reading, Read and Review, **

**Beautiful Warrior….**

**Ah, yes, I forgot about that. As most of you know, My PenName was Finley Girl. I changed it because I wanted to change it….**

**Anyways,**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**BW!**


End file.
